Izumo and Kotetsu : Shinobi Spies
by SeaShinobi
Summary: Izumo and Kotetsu decide to check on the 9 former-genin Team Gai . Set after the war . Neji is somehow alive here . Includes : NejiTen,KibaIno,SasuSaku,NaruHina and ShikaTema. This is gonna be fun ! Copyright: I do not own Naruto . Naruto owns me Rated T for language
1. Who said they're going to see us ?

Kotetsu was bored . And he could see on Izumos face he was bored too , but being the ''responsible '' , ''smart'' one , he would never admit it .

''Pleaaaaaaaseeee Izu-mo-ho-hooo ! '' Kotetsu had been begging Izumo to let some of the new , lifless Chunnin to be gate-keepers for 1 day only, for one week ,but again Izumo would be stubborn and babble something about duties then say no . How could he get Izumo to agree ? ….. BINGO !

''Oi Izumo ! When was the last time we had fun ? ''

'' Ummm … Last night . ''

''Oh c'mon ! We play cards every Thursday night (not what you thought , you dirty perverts ! ) . I mean real fun . The last time we had genuine fun was when the war ended at that party ! God how I remember , Rock Lee got drunk , TenTen almost killed a Mist-ninja , Naruto was being thrown in the air , Sasuke was being welcomed back … Whew , good times . Hmm I wonder what they're up to now …. Havn't seen them in a while ….''

''Hmph ?! '' Izumo looked up from his chart-thingy .

Kotetsu did it ! He hit the spot. Izumo had a soft spot for the former-genin , not that Kotetsu didn't like 'em , but Izumo really thought they were a fun bunch and would be come splendid shinobi , and he was right .Also Izumo used to brag that he was there at their first Chunnin-exam , and had a ''great'' impact on them .

''YOU TWO ! Hatsu and Mukku right ? Come here . All you have to do is guard the gate for the next 2 days got it ? Just sit here , look who comes in , who goes out . Be nice to the ones going on missions , greet the ones returning . Alright ? Good ! '' Izumo shouted to 2 young men , who had just made Chunnin . He then grabbed Kotetsu's vest and dragged him away from the gate .

They were close to the Tea-house when Izumo looked at Kotetsu in the not-so-happy way .

''Asshole ! You tricked me …again ! I can't belive you'd actually throw the guys in this ! '' Izumo scolded his childhood friend.

''Not my fault you fell for it . Anyways , I'm in the mood for some dumplings , let's go .''

Izumo grabbed Kotetsu by the back of his collar .

''Not so fast . We're going somewhere else . You said you wanted to see what the guys, the former-genin were up to , right ? That's exactly what we're going to do ! ''

''Oh please . They'd vanish the second they saw us approaching y'know . They don't want us to stick our noses into their lives . '' Kotetsu was trying to get out of this .

''Who said they're going to see us ? '' Izumo grinned . He looked evil . First time in years Kotetsu has seen him like this .

What were they going to do ? Spy on them ? Wow , well Kotetsu didn't really mind . It sounded exciting and fun .

''But first : To the Hokage to tell her we're taking 2 days off . '' Izumo said .

***I shoulda known . There's no way he would quit being a goody-two-shoes * **, Kotetsu thought .


	2. Stupid Syrup Addiction

The two friends walked to the Hokages office , knocked , entered and Izumo explained how they would like 2 days off , that they'd been working like mules for so long , and they really needed a break .

The Hokage smiled and said : '' Alright . We wouldn't want to lose our best gate-keepers now would we ? If you want there's a Chunnin-exam starting tomorrow , maybe you'd like to drop by . ''

''We'll see . '' responded Kotetsu , then he and Izumo left the building .

''Isn't it a drag to come all the way here every six months ? '' Izumo and Kotetsu heard the too-familiar voice of the one and only Shikamaru Nara .

''I get to see you don't I ? '' then they heard this womans voice .

Out of instinct , they both slithered to where the voices where coming from , and then hid behind a wall.

There they were ! Shikamaru Nara and Temari , the sister of the Kazekage , together , really close to eachother .

''You don't think …. ''Izumo started

''Shhhh ! '' shushed Kotetsu

***Aaaand curiosity kicks in again …. *** , Izumo knew his friend too well . Kotetsu was one of the most curious people on earth .

''So , since I'm staying here for 3 days , what did you plan for us to do ? '' Temari asked Shikamaru

''I have to plan things now … Man this is such a drag '' sighed Shikamaru ''Well … let's go to our place for now . We could get some ramen or something on the way . ''

Temari nodded .

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at eachother . Kotetsu was giving Izumo a look that clearly read '' We're going after them !'' , to wich Izumo agreed . So they waited for Temari and Shikamaru to leave and when they were at a reasonable distance , they started tailing them .

''What the ? '' Kotetsu saw Temari slip her hand into Shikamarus .

''I think I might be right .'' Izumo whispered , more to himself . ''They must be a couple .''

Yeah , Kotetsu figured that much . He just couldn't belive , lazy ol' Shikamaru , one who thinks that women are troublesome , is dating one of the most ''troublesome'' women Kotetsu knew existed .

Kotetsu looked up , he couldn't see the couple anymore ! He looked at Izumo . His friend was staring at the ground .

''BAKA ! We lost them ! '' half-yelled half-whispered Kotetsu .

''How on earth is this my fault !? You weren't paying attention either ! ''

Hmm … Think , think . Where could have they gone …. They said something about …. Ramen . ICHIRAKUS ! The two friends had the same thought so they both started running twords the ramen-shop. Run, run ,left , left , right , straight , go back , make a right , then make a left . They were there .

They might have been there but Shikamaru and Temari were not .

''I could have sworn I heard them say something about ramen … '' then Kotetsu mumbled something , probbably a curse .

''Oh well , you wanted dumplings right ? Let's go ge…''

''Don't you even try it ! You wanted to check on the bunch , and here we were checking on Shikamaru , and I will not give up ! ''

''Give up on what ? ''Izumo laughed .

''I –I-I just won't ! ''

*grrumblgrrrumb* - That was the sound of Kotetsus stomach .

''Let's at least eat some ramen ? '' Izumo proposed

''Good Ideea .''

They sat down, ordered , ate , then guess what ?

''LONG TIME NO SEE OLD MEN ! '' Naruto hadn't changed a bit .

''Watch who you're calling old ! ''

Naruto grinned . He sat down , ordered his miso-flavoured ramen with pork and started gulping .

O_o ; /.O - Those were Kotetsu and Izumos faces as they watched Naruto gulping down 4 servings in less than 5 minutes .

''So how've you been Naruto ? '' asked Izumo friendly as always

''Great ! I'm planning to run for Hokage in 2 years . ''

''2 years ? Woah , the Naruto I used to know would have been in the running a long time ago . '' Kotetsu laughed , half-surprised

''Well I'd like to do some more stuff untill then , like….''the rest they couldn't hear . Why ? Well Shikamaru and Temari were walking past them . They paid , said goodbye to Naruto , and started tailing again.

Shikamaru had a bag in his hand . Hmmm ….

Anyways , they tailed them , through the villages , then through the east forest , then finally they came by a small river . Kotetsu almost got seen , good thing Izumo pulled him back . They quietly observed :

Shikamaru layed down , on his back on the ground , while Temari was taking something out of the bag . She was taking out ….. ***DUMPLINGS ! WITH S-s-s-syrup ! Oh no ! Crap ! * **Izumo knew about his friends obsession with syrup , and now that Kotetsu was craving for dumplings …. This wasn't good .

''Want some ? '' Temari asked while she was stuffing one in Shikamarus mouth already . Poor boy almost choked .

''Next time wait for my answer ok ? '' Shikamaru looked at Temari in a ….amused-way .

''Syrup… must have syrup '' uh-oh , it started , Kotetsu had a sick look on his face and he was eyeing the bag . Izumo tried to talk him out of this trance many times , never worked .

Kotetsu was slowly moving forward like a zombie . Izumo was trying to pull him back , but Kotetsu was stronger than he was . I mean , Kotetsu wielded his giant weapon with ease , while Izumo hardly could lift the thing . They were getting closer … and closer , already in good eye-range .

Kotetsu reached his hand into the bag and took out a bottle of syrup .

''AHH ! '' Temari screamed .

Izumo jumped, pulled Kotetsu as hard as he could into the bushes .

He looked over at Temari ….She was making out with Shikamaru .

***Whew , thank God ! I think he grabbed her ass or something …. * **

Izumo looked at Kotetsu … He was sucking on that bottle of syrup like there was no tomorrow .

After Kotetsu finished drinking and had a calm look on his face , Izumo made sure they got the hell outta there !

''YOU COMPLETE BAKA ! HOW COULD YOU ?! WE ALMOST GOT SEEN ! AND WHY , ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID SYRUP ADDICTION ! ''

''Well they didn't see us . We must've gotten real lucky . Shikamaru chose the best moment to be dirty '' …. Well yeah ….. Izumo could not deny that .

''Oh and by the way Izumo , the syrup…. Totally worth it . ''

Izumo looked at his friend and started laughing . He couldn't stay mad at Kotetsu for a thing like his syrup addiction .

Kotetsu smiled at his pal , and gave him a small pat on the shoulder .

''Wanna go train a bit ? '' asked Kotetsu

''Wanna lose the weight you gained from that syrup ? I don't see why not . ''

And so , the two headed for training ground C2.

_**Review please ! **_


	3. Mhm

All the way to the training ground Kotetsu was thinking about that delicious syrup . Izumo on the other hand was trying to think of a new formation . Anyways , they were almost at the grounds , actually they were kinda already there , they just had to get away from the trees and bushes , when they heard something , it was the sound of somone laughing . They approached , and hid themselves behind a tree.

''It's true ! Ever since they resurrected you , you've become at least 3 times stronger ! ''

'' That isn't true , TenTen . Maybe you have just gotten used to weak opponents . '' smiled the Hyuuga .

''Neji can smi… ''

''Shhhhhhh ! ''

***Not again ! We just got out of a mess ! Oh , wich reminds me * **Izumo pulled Kotetsu up into a tree .

''What you do that for ?! '' asked a revoleted Kotetsu

''Neji has a Byakugan … If he activates it he would see us …. ''

''He would see us in the tree too !''

''Not if he doesn't look up ! ''

''Alrigh , gotcha , now shut up , I was watching … ummm checking on Neji and TenTen ''

So , Izumo and Kotetsu started watching . At first nothing interesting , just that TenTen asked Neji to do a few rounds without the Byakugan , to wich Neji agreed , TenTen hit him a time or two , blah , blah , just some basic training . But then !

''You know Ten , that hurt ! ''

***Ten ? Neji never called TenTen ''Ten'' . That's weird … Well they are best friends so maybe not . I call Izumo a Smartass all the time *** thought Kotetsu

''Not my fault you couldn't dodge it ! He-hee ! ''

''Kiss it better ? ''

Izumo and Kotetsu almost fell off the tree . SINCE WHEN DO BEST FRIENDS ''Kiss it better ?''

TenTen embraced Neji , kissed the wound on his shoulder , then went on to his neck , then to his lips .

***Great , they're a couple too ! *** Kotetsu really didn't need to be reminded he was still single .

*** Thank God , at least these two don't have syrup on them ! * **

''Now for some real training . BYAKUGAN ! TenTen , let's do training routine 7 . ''

What the ? Where was TenTen ? Izumo quickly scanned the ground . Not there . He looked over at Neji . The boy was looking up . CRAP ! TenTen was in a tree .

And so it started . TenTen was throwing weapons from a tree , then going back to ground , jumping on another tree , then again on the ground . One could never know wich tree she was going to jump on .

''Let's get the hell outta here ! ''

''Nope . We're checking on these two , till the very end . We can just jump ourselves if she comes here ''

'' If they see us here we might get in some big trouble ! Spying isn't a good thing ! ''

''We're not spying , we're checking . ''

Izumo couldn't do anything , he …. FSHHH ! TenTen was coming !

The friends quickly jumped on a different tree . Then TenTen was on the ground just below that tree . So Izumo and Kotetsu moved to a different tree .

And so on untill they stopped the training . Neji looked up a bit . Izumo and Kotetsu thought he deactivated his Byakugan , oh how wrong they were.

''There's somone in that tree . ''

TOOOOOP ! A kunai just next to Izumos ear . Good thing Neji was the one to throw the kunai . TenTen would have killed Izumo on the spot .

Quick think of something . They knew what they had to do . They used one of their best Justus …. Transformation jutsu !

But they weren't going to just sit there , they were trying to make a run for it . They ran , ran , ran , ran .

Neji was still after them , TenTen wasn't tough . They decided to do a different thing . They threw a smoke bomb , one that even the Byakugan couldn't see through , and made a left . Then they came back to their original form .

They heard Neji running twords them , so they acted casually .

''Hey Neji ! What's up ? '' greeted Kotetsu , who was far better at lying than Izumo .

''Hello Kotetsu, Izumo . Have you seen a short boy and a tall girl running around ?''

''That wasn't a gi … OUCH .'' Izumo stepped on Kotetsus foot .

''No sorry , we havn't . Wanna get some dumplings with us ? Catch up ? , haha , haha '' Izumo tried lying.

''Hmm , no thanks . I gotta get back to the training ground . And later I want to report two mysterious figures . ''

''Oh c'mon ! Probably just some runts trying to be interesting . ''

'' You might be right … Well then , thank you for the invitation , but I can't today . Maybe some other time . ''

''Yeah sure.'' And Neji left .

Izumo was about to faint . He hates lying , he can joke , be sarcastic , but not lie .

Kotetsu looked at him in a friendly way , and said :

''Let's go sit down somewhere . Stop getting into trouble for a bit . ''

''Mhm'' was all that our pale-Izumo responded .


	4. Sorry Izumo

After getting into so much trouble , Izumo and Kotetsu decided it was time for a break . They both walked up to the roof of a teahouse and sat on the bench . But I should probably tell you that the roof was divided into 2 pieces . One that belonged to the Teahouse and the other that belonged to a random house . Between the two there was a ''fence'' .

''Whew ! '' sighed Izumo relived as he threw himself on the bench .

Kotetsu joined him and they didn't say anything for a while . Then the silence was broken :

''So are we gonna go to the exams tomorrow ? '' Kotetsu looked at his friend .

'' I think that would be a good idea as long as we don't have to do anything . ''

'' Than it's settled .'' Smiled the chunnin with a bandage on his nose.

''Thanks for meeting me here . . . ''

''Anytime , Sasuke-kun . ''

*Oh no ! Please don't tell me . . . *Izumo already knew what was going to happen . He was right ofcourse . He watched Kotetsu creeping behind the ''fence'' and sticking out a quarter of his head to see what was happening . And of course , Izumo followed .

Guess who it was ? Non other than Haruno Sakura , and Uchiha Sasga-um , I mean Sasuke (yep , got that right , I'm not a fan of )

Sakura and Sasuke both sat down on the bench there , and were looking at eachother . They were about to say something ... emotional . You could see it in their eyes .

''They ... don't trust me . '' Sasuke said barely hearable .

''That's not true ! They're just having a hard time adjusting . You know , since the war and all . ''

''Hah , yeah right . Everyone is back to their normal lives . Iruka is back at the academy , Naruto is back at the ramen shop , Kakashi is back at reading , that lady from the teahouse is back working . Everyone is alright . But when they're around me , they hardly look at me , and when they do , it's with cold , hateful eyes ... Even my old fan-girls are avoiding me ... Well not you ... ''

''Was that supposed to be a joke ? '' Kotetsu added .

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder .

''Maybe it's because ... well ... You know , you did so many terrible things , you became a top-class criminal , and then expected everyone to look at you the same , or better . We tried to rescue you so many times , well maybe not me , but Naruto tried , Kakashi tried , even Sai tried . ''

''Pfff , Sai ... Yeah , my ''replacement '' . What's up with that weirdo ? ''

''WHY I OUGHTTA ! '' Kotetsu wanted to stand up .

''Stop it , you idiot ! We're just observing ! '' Izumo pulled Kotetsu back .

''But , did you hear what that little prick said about Sai ? ''

''Yeah , I know , but right now let him be . ''

*That's why nobody likes you , Uchiha * Kotetsu thought full of disgust .

'' He's not a weirdo Sasuke-kun . If you knew what he's been through ... ''

''But what about what I've been through , Sakura ? ''

''See... right there. That's why people look at you differently . Because of your ego . You think you had the saddest sob-story , and yet you think you're so great , because you pulled-through , and became strong . Trust me Sasuke-kun , what you've been through , I admit it is terrible , but people have been through much worse . ''

*That's it ! She's ... honest . I mean , I don't like what she said , but she was honest with me ! Sakura... *Sasuke thought as he stroked Sakura's cheek gently , as he leaned into her , as he kissed her chin softly and as he continued to her lips , where he was as gentle as he could be . They embraced each other , like there was no tomorrow . In the meantime ...

Izumo felt something hot over his lips , and coming out of his nose .

*WHAT THE ? Izumo you jerk , is this the time to get turned on ? * Kotetsu was yelling in his mind , while staring at the blood-jet that was pouring out of Izumo's nose . He already made a puddle ... So left without a choice , Kotetsu put his hand over Izumo's nose .

''Hmph , blood ?'' Sasuke broke away from Sakura , as he saw a red puddle forming , at the edge of the ''fence'' . He stood up and approached .

*KUSO ! He's coming ... Sorry Izumo .* Kotetsu took out a kunai and stabbed Izumo in the hand , while covering his mouth , and wiping the blood from his nose away .

''Oh God ! Sakura , come here ! It's those two chunnin who guard the gate . ''

''Kotetsu ! What happened to Izumo ? '' Asked Sakura as she professionally took care of Izumo's hand .

''Well ... You see ... How could I put this ... We were napping on that bench there ... And then I heard something ... might have been in my dream , but I think it was a voice , and I quickly jumped with a kunai in my hand , and while I was jumping I sorta ... well stabbed Izumo's hand ... Which was close to my kunai-pouch ... ''

''Uh-huh '' Sakura wasn't paying attention for she was healing Izumo's hand and wraping it in a bandage .

Sasuke on the other hand listened and all he could think was that these two were either idiots , or lying . He decided to go with the first choice .

''Now Kotetsu , I want you to take Izumo home and pour semi-hot mint tea on his hand . By tomorrow it should be healed , because it wasn't a severe injury . ''

*Yeah I know . It's not as if I was trying to kill him ... * Responded Kotetsu to himself .

And so Kotetsu picked up the passed out Izumo , said his goodbyes to Sakura and Sasuke , and took went home , to do as Sakura told him to .

_I had a writers block for a long time , but now I'm back baby ! How'd you like it ? _

_Review please :) _


	5. Relaxation finally

Kotetsu was sitting on a chair next to Izumo's bed . He half-wanted to laugh his heart out and half-wanted to cry , and not because he stabbed Izumo , but for the whole day .

''You're unbeliveable '' Kotetsu suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard Izumo's voice .

'' Huh ? I don't remember me nosebleeding half of my blood after seeing two teenagers kiss ... ''

'' Ha , yeah ... Alright , maybe I deserved that ... Now , I hope you're planning to stay home . ''

''Nope '' was Kotetsu response .

What did he mean ''nope'' , and so casually ? Didn't they have enough trouble for a day ... of all days , Kotetsu feels like exploring when they're totally out of luck ...

Izumo gave Kotetsu a ''look''

''We're going to the bathhouse . No girls there , well unless we peek . And no couples ... I think .

That was great ! Izumo really thought so . How did Kotetsu think of that and not Izumo ? Maybe it was because of the blood-loss . Anyways , they went , because it felt like the right thing to do after a very unlucky day .

So they went in , undressed , went into the water and just when they thought things would br great they looked up . Shino , Choji and Sai were there . Oh God ... Izumo and Kotetsu were thinking the same thing , after all their ''couple's luck '' today , even you can imagine what they were thinking ...

''Hello boys . '' greeted Izumo while Kotetsu shortly waved .

The boys greeted them back and asked them how they were , Izumo and Kotetsu , well Kotetsu actually said they were great , wich you all know is a total lie , then the boys each said what they were up to and they started chatting and relaxing , finally Izumo and Kotetsu were having a very nice moment .

''What happened to your hand Izumo-san ? '' asked Choji

''Ha, ha well ... uh ... you see - ''

''He cut himself while he was cooking '' explained the knife himself .

Choji nodded . He had no reason not to belive .

Honestly they had fun , maybe you thought this was boring , but think of what Izumo and Kotetsu went through , didn't they deserve a break ? Yeah , maybe not . But that's what the next chapter's for . So anyways , after some time , they decided it was time to head home , or maybe to grab a bite or something , they said goodbye to the boys , got dressed and got out .

On their way back , Kotetsu sat down in the grass .

''What shall we eat ? We already ate ramen ... But I guess another bowl won't hurt ... Maybe some rice-balls ? Nah . Something sweet ? Maybe with syyyyyrrrruuuup . ''

''Sheesh... Let's just go into town and decide there .''

Kotetsu stood up an-

''N-naruto-kun . What are you doing here ? ''


	6. He understood

''N-naruto-kun . What are you doing here ? ''

''Hey Hinata(can't remember if he calls her -chan or anything ) ! I'm just hanging .Wanna hang with me ? ''

''Uh-huh .''

For the love of God ! Not again ! They were just having a nice time ...

''WE'RE LEAVING KOTETSU . ''

''Y-yeah ... '' said Kotetsu full of regret .

They started walking . Izumo looked to his right . Kotetsu was not there ... what a surprise .

Left without a choice Izumo followed Kotetsu .

'' So how've you been Hinata ? Haven't seen you in a long time . ''

'' Fine . How have you been , Naruto-kun ? ''

'' Same . ''

*This is boring * Thought Kotetsu .

''Erm ... Naruto-kun ... Can I tell you something ... ''

''Always , Hinata . '' Naruto smiled widely .

Hinata blushed but contineued '' Well you know , how I said that um , that I well ... l-l ..that I lo-love you , or you might not remember . But then you also ... held hands with me during the war ... and I was just ... thinking that ... maybe ...ummmm ... sometime ... you would go out with ...m-me . '' Hinata looked like she was going to die .

Naruto just gave her a soft smile and kissed her cheek . And guess what ! Hinata , well , yeah she fainted .

Izumo to the rescueeeeee . He couldn't help himself . Seeing Hinata faint , he just had to help her .

''Are you okay , Hinata-chan ? Hello ? ''

Kotetsu of course followed . And as they were trying to wake Hinata up , Naruto said :

''Good thing you two were close by . How did you know she fainted ? ''

Before Izumo could try lying , Kotetsu quickly said :

''We were coming from the bathouse and heard something , then we came here and saw Hinata on the ground . ''

Naruto looked understanding . Not fully convinced but understanding .


	7. A great BBQ

After last night's incident , Izumo and Kotetsu came home and ate leftovers . Then they went to bed . Now they're both preparing to get to the Chunnin exams .

They got ready and headed out . When they arrived they didn't do much , they checked out this year's bunch . Nothing impressive . Then they waited for the first round to finish . Nothing interesting . Not like the one Naruto was in .

Then they left .

''I'm hungry . ''

''Me too .''

''Let's go get some BBQ meat , and have a picnic . ''

Izumo agreed to that , and they went to pick up some meat and a grill , then they went in the forest and prepared everyting , but not before they checked around to make sure no love-struck youngsters were there.

''YOSHI ! Let's get started . Oh , that's right . You know there are those nice plants that serve as spices , go pick them up will you ? They're near the river . '' Izumo was getting into his Chef mood . But Kotetsu listened to him and went to pick up the spices .

On his way back , he thought he saw Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka lying on the ground together ... He didn't look twice though , for he knew what would happen if he did .

He handed Izumo the spices and Izumo started ''cooking'' as he calls it ... but really it's just frying some meat .

A bit later guess what happened ? I'll tell you . Kiba followed by Ino and Akamaru were right next to Kotetsu .

''Hey guys ! Man that smells good . ''

''Hi Kiba ... do you want to ... join us ...'' offered Izumo polite , but actually he didn't want to be disturbed .

*NOOOOO ! IZUMO JUST MADE A BIG MISTAKE ! He didn't see what I saw ! These 2 are a couple ... too ... Oh well , this is his fault . *

Kiba and Ino sat down on the blanket and made themselves comfortable , like seriously , I'm talking ''couple-comfortable'' . Kotetsu was so jealous now , he wanted a girlfriend too ! And she didn't even need to be as pretty as Ino . . .

Untill Izumo finished his ''cooking'' Kotetsu talked to Kiba and Ino , and Akamaru .

When the eating started , it was like it was just Kiba and Ino . They didn't even look at Akamaru ! Izumo had to feed the dog . And Kotetsu felt like throwing up . Kiba and Ino were acting so lovey-dovey , it was annoying . I can't even start explaining because it's too coupleish for me to handle . They played with their food , calling each other sweetie or babe , Kiba was playing with her hair ... Dear God help us .

So after a long meal , they started talking . Nonesense that only they could understand . But then they started talking about this mission wich made Izumo and Kotetsu even more jelous , since they haven't been on a mission in months . Kotetsu was getting tired of this so he cleared his voice and said :

'' Hey guys you know we're here ... ''

Still lip-locked with Ino , Kiba said ''yes'' .

''So , do you, like want us to keep this a secret ? '' asked Izumo

''No'' was what Ino answered .

''I'm not talking about the lunch , I'm talking about your ... erm ... actions twords each other . ''

They finally separated and Kiba said ''Most of the people we know , know we're together . ''

''So we won't get in trouble for seeing you like this ? ''

''And you won't report us to the Hokage ? ''

''And they won't strip us of our jobs ?''

''And we'll be able to get time-off again ? ''

''What the hell are you two talking about ? '' Kiba seemed puzzled as the friends hugged each other happily . '' Why would you get into trouble ? Or why would we report you ? Did you do something or ... ? ''

''What ? No .. Forget it ! Thanks a lot ! '' Kotetsu looked at Kiba very happily .

''We're the ones supposed to be thanking you for the meal .'' laughed Ino .

After really confusing Kiba and Ino , Kotetsu and Izumo went home . Izumo read a book , while Kotetsu napped , and ate and napped again .

The next day they went back to work .

That's it ! Finally done . Please , please review and lemme know what you think . Thanks !


End file.
